S Club 7
S Club 7 are an English pop group from London created by former Spice Girls manager Simon Fuller consisting of members Tina Barrett, Paul Cattermole, Rachel Stevens, Jo O'Meara, Hannah Spearritt, Bradley McIntosh, and Jon Lee. In their five years together, S Club 7 had four UK number-one singles, one UK number-one album, and a string of hits throughout Europe, including a top-ten single in the United States, Asia, Latin America and Africa. They recorded four studio albums, released 11 singles and went on to sell over 10 million albums worldwide During the original run of the band, they had their own popular Television show on CBBC which ran for April 1999 to 27 December 2002 and had four series. The series were named Miami 7, LA 7, Hollywood 7 and Viva S Club and featured the band travelling to these locations, trying to become famous. CBBC also released a CD-ROM featuring S Club 7 content "S Club 7: On The Road". TV Series Miami 7: The show saw the group, desperate to make it big, offered a chance for success in Miami by their management. Instead, the band find themselves working in a hotel for Howard and Marvin Borlotti and entertaining the residents of the hotel. They learn to deal with the culture shock of being in a new country and eventually enjoy and somewhat become accustomed to what America has to offer. LA 7: The second series saw the group enter L.A. hoping to make it big. After leaving Howard and Marvin in Miami, the group bump into Joni (The Exorcist star Linda Blair) who offers to rent them an apartment after she accidentally runs over Bradley on her rollerblades. Once in Los Angeles, the group have to quickly deal with some of the realities of trying to seek an existence in order to become a pop band. They also start to become more Americanized. In the final episode, they decide to pack up and hit the road after their manager apparently fails to get them a record deal. Hollywood 7 In the first episode of the series, the band decide to give themselves 24 hours to get themselves a new manager. The group come across Dean Strickland and he adopts the band as their new manager. Shortly into the series, the group find themselves without a record deal and so they have to search for a deal, or else they'll disband. Luckily, the group find a record company willing to sign them. Unlike Miami 7 and L.A. 7, which portrays the band as struggling just to make known of their existence, Hollywood 7 portarys the band's experiencing what they've been hoping for since they came to the States: having an agent, getting a record deal, becoming publicized, etc. They film their first music video, become a support act for a Latin heart-throb, and even have their first concert. At the end of the series, the group have to move back to England to record their album and start internationally promoting S Club 7, just as they're starting to become fully assimilated into American life. Viva S Club As with past series, Viva S Club takes place following the events in Hollywood 7, in which the band has become popular Stateside, but not so much internationally. The series sees band member Paul Cattermole leave the group, featuring in only five episodes. The remainder of the series featured the events of the remaining band members who had renamed, S Club. The series sees the group gaining new manager, Mr Wendelbaum, who employs Lyall and Maria as their mentor and housekeeper. Links * S Club 7 Wikia Category:CBBC shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:Past Shows Category:S Club 7 Category:1990s shows Category:2000s shows